Vacation or Heart Break?
by Dancing In Moonlight
Summary: Spencer and her family head on their annual vacation, expecting it to be like the others shes shocked to find someone and have him mean so much to her
1. teaser

**SPENCERS POV  
** **  
**"You're one of the most amazing people I've ever had the chance of meeting and I don't think I could let you go. I don't want to let you go"

We always knew it would come to an end, that it couldn't last forever, but god was it perfect and it was something I'll always miss – he was something I'll always miss, forever.

We pulled away from the hug. We didn't want to as we knew it'd be the last time, he leant down and kissed me for what felt like forever even though it was only a few seconds.

"I will always remember you and I hope you'll always remember me"

"I couldn't forget you even if I tried"

We kissed for a final time before going our separate ways. Who knew this trip would turn out like this?

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE XX**


	2. Chapter 1

**SPENCERS POV**

 _Dear Diary._

October 1

 _st_ _has come. Unfortunately, we both know how much I_ _ **LOVE**_ _these family vacations. Every time we go to the same place, for the same amount of time, with the same things happening – parents will work, Melissa will whine about something her current boy-toy did and I will be stuck in my room studying...please tell me a mass storm is coming and we can't go? like times up for that dream coming true. Time to leave for this hell driven adventure they call a 'family vacation'….till next time._

I packed my diary away in my handbag and headed towards the car, no enthusiasm evident as I climbed into the backseat of my mother's car. Melissa unsurprisingly had her face buried into her phone texting Ian, or was it wren this time? God knows, nobody can keep up with who's she's into – not that I could care. She'll be bored within a week and onto someone else.

"So Melissa, is Wren coming? Or is it Ian? Or is it a new guy we haven't heard of this week?" I said looking down at my phone – trying to break the deathly silence.

"God you make me sound like a whore!" She replied, looking me up and down

"No I'm genuinely interested" I said half sarcastically – still looking at my phone

With a smile on her face – clearly hadn't picked up on my sarcasm - and fastly replying to her text "I'm just trying to find someone to connect with"

"More like connect body parts with" I said with a laugh on the end. I turned my head to look at her face but instead received a slap.

"GIRLS, cut it out. We're almost there. Y'know spencer? One day you're going to miss your sister!" mum said from the front.

With a roll of my eyes and a death glare from Melissa I went back to looking down at my phone. This is going to fucking suck.

* * *

 _Finally_. I thought as I grabbed my bag and ran inside to the room I ALWAYS have – Double cream coloured bed, huge roof to floor window with blue and white stripped curtains, a dresser with a mirror hanging above it and soft sandy colour carpet with a white rug. Perfect.

I dropped my bag on the bed and started searching for my bathers for the beach.

 _I mean, it's a nice day, may as well go, right?_ I thought to myself as I started to change. I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and some sunscreen we left here last time and headed towards the beach. Hoping to not get burnt I laid my towel down on the sand and started applying the sunscreen.

"That's my towel" a snarky voice said from above me, blocking my sun and the same time.

I sat p and turned around to face her "Melissa there's a billion other towels, you don't need this specific one"

"That's my favourite though" She said crossing her arms. "So give it"

"It's a towel. Get over it and go get another one" I said lying back down. "Now move, you're blocking my sun"

With a turn on the heel and sand now in my face she was gone. I sat up to get the sand out of my eyes but with everything already covered in sand I didn't have much luck.

"Need some help? I know how annoying sisters can be" a voice said next to me.

"Uhm... sure, have anything to wipe the sand from my eyes?" I said with blurred vision

He handed me some sort of material and I wiped my eyes, "Thanks" I mumbled looking towards where I heard the voice to figure out who it was and give the cloth back. "If there's any way I can return the favour let me know" I said with a laugh.

Looking at me almost intrigued then smiling. "Actually there is, you can tell me your name"

"It's Spencer, yours?"


End file.
